Until I Leave
by LumosNyx
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Dance with somebody" Blaine is mad at Kurt for texting with Chandler, and sings "It's not right,but it's okay" in front of the Glee club. Kurt finds it annoying and appealing, and tries to clear up their fight.


"This is insane, I didn't cheat on you!" Kurt exclaims. The texting with Chandler was harmless; Blaine has no reason to act like this. He starts singing, and everyone in the glee club turns to look at Kurt with a confused expression. The way Blaine is singing to him makes him heartbroken and irritated. He looks so hurt, but the amount of bitchiness makes up for it. He's feeling uncomfortable and a bit sorry. Is this really how he made Blaine feel? Is he so mad at him, he wants him to go away? Well, he's in luck, graduation is closing up, and NYADA is waiting.

But as Blaine continues on with the song, something changes. The feelings of hurt and betrayal is replaced with anger and passion. So much passion! That's something Kurt hasn't seen in a long time from Blaine. There has been no making out, no grinding, almost no form of touching at all. And it's been driving Kurt _insane_. They haven't been talking much either, and Kurt has really tried. He didn't even flinch when Kurt had tapped his ass the other day. But what he is seeing now is so much more powerful than ever before. His eyes are dark, voice hard and penetrating with emotions.

_And it's such a turn on_.

Kurt knows he shouldn't be like this right now in the middle of a fight, but GOD, Blaine is so hot like this. He's fucking sexy. The music dies down as Blaine finishes the song. He locks eyes with Kurt for a moment before he leaves the choir room. Kurt quickly stands up and follows into the hallway. Blaine has obviously noticed that he's following and speeds up, trying to get away, but Kurt runs up to him and swiftly drags him into an empty classroom.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Kurt."  
"Then just listen to what I have to say. Chandler is going to NYADA like me and I saw that as an opportunity to make a friend. So I'm not alone in New York. Besides, I love you too much to let someone just walk into our lives and tear us apart. I won't let _this_ tear us apart" He stares at Blaine, looking for some kind of response.  
"NYADA will!" he shouts. Kurt looks at Blaine in awe at the words he just spoke.  
"What?"

"You're leaving! Starting a new chapter in your life! Without me, far away from here! And I don't know what I'm going to do without you here. I need you."  
"So that's what this is about? Me leaving to go to New York? Blaine, we'll see each other on weekends and holidays. It will be just like when you were at Dalton. We'll talk every day, skype when we can and everything. Long distance-relationships can be hard, but we'll make it, okay?" Kurt gently places a hand on his cheek, and smiles. Blaine looks up at him and can't help but smile back.  
"Yeah. I'm just really going to miss you." An idea pops into Kurt's head and he grins at his brilliant idea.  
"I'm going to miss you to, but what we have to focus on right now is that we love each other. And I plan on spending every day until I leave showing you how much." As he speaks he unbuttons one button at a time of Blaine's shirt. He then pulls the jumper over his head so he can continue with ripping his shirt off. Buttons fly everywhere, but it doesn't matter. Kurt doesn't bother with taking the shirt off, as long as he has access to what he wants. He pushes Blaine onto a desk and then attacks Blaine's neck with kisses and bites, receiving a moan from Blaine. He works his way up to his mouth, ravishing it while he plays with his nipples. He stops and breathes for a moment.  
"You singing in glee club today, God it were so hot. Seeing you so angry and passionate. I was sad you were angry at me, but the anger was so sexy."

He goes back to assaulting Blaine's mouth and starts fondling with his zipper. Once he's zipped the pants open, he yanks them down with the underwear and gets a good grip of Blaine's length. He gently starts pumping it, making sure Blaine feels every stroke. And he does, he can tell. If it wasn't for Kurt ravaging his mouth, he would be screaming out in pleasure. Kurt finally removes his mouth and lets Blaine get some air. He trail's kisses down his body, going closer and closer to his length. As he reaches his abdomen, he stops pumping and moves his hand to get a grasp of Blaine's ass.  
"Ohh, Kurt! Ahh, take me in your mouth please! I can't wait any longer!" he whimpers.

Kurt grins up at Blaine, making sure he gets eye contact and maintains it as he starts sucking his length. Slowly, he takes the tip into his mouth. Blaine's breathing gets heavier, and he gasps when Kurt takes him all the way into his mouth. Still having eye contact with Kurt as he's sucking him off, makes Blaine blush. Neither looks away as Blaine starts fucking his mouth. It's so arousing being like this, in an empty classroom. Thinking about it makes Blaine even more exited. His hand goes to grab Kurt's hair, so he has something to properly hold onto as Kurt takes him harder into his mouth. He gets a ticklish feeling in his body, feeling so close to coming.

"Kurt, I'm gonna come. Kurt I-, holyshitholyshit, Kurt!" Kurt goes even faster, and Blaine can't take it anymore. He comes in his mouth and Kurt swallows it all. He kisses his way up to Blaine's mouth again, making sure he can taste everything of his own come when they kiss.  
"Thanks for the meal," Kurt says with a smirk.  
"Sorry about your shirt, I'll guess you'll just have to wear only the jumper now." He cocks one eyebrow in anticipation.  
"Love you too," he smiles, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, every day until you leave?"  
"Every day."  
"Lovely. Now if you'll excuse me, I think _you_ have a problem that_ I_ need to take care of."


End file.
